


Happy Birthday

by Kasairuka



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasairuka/pseuds/Kasairuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too much blood for my taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

Our boots take step into the frosted, dead grass,

thin and well spent.

My hands are dry, in ways like the wind.

 

Fumbling and occupied are the fingers 

twiddling the stick

burning the rest of the moisture, adding smoke 

to share with the city.

 

As if time and place captures our faces,

there is a frown. 

There is a blank stare.

 

A smile

forces to make such a day 

exist, blistering and morbid.

 

A jewel in a mud bath

                                                                  no one thought would matter.

The stare breathes out a puff of his last. 

I lean back, against his same slab.

 

Closer draws the day 

of her birth, 

the day of the special princess.

Never did she ask for such a colourless gift.

 

But it’s approaching, in always 

the same way.

  
  
  
  


Never does it greet us.

Sometimes a wiff 

and a tingle in cracked skin 

is all we get for the time 

of admiring what is grinning us in the eye.

 

It’s night that’ll let us know

how bullet wounds heal for no one, 

especially through the heart,

                                                                  especially when no one cared.

His smiles will tint

our memories, only to fade 

to ash,

 

then to nothing.

 

But for now we see the film 

on our faces,

and the thick, leather boots, smothering 

the death, crunching down the rime.

**Author's Note:**

> K and the characters involved in the manga/anime are not my creations.


End file.
